For Sammy
by BroodyCheery323
Summary: What if you were given the chance to change things? Would you, and at what costs? Castiel comes to Dean in All Hell Breaks Loose! AU


What if Castiel came to Dean during All Hell Breaks Loose? What if he showed Dean what would come to be? What would Dean do? Would he change things? ... No matter what it cost him?

This is in no way what i want to happen, it was just an idea I was playing around with!

I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dean Winchester sat in a chair next to the bed that held his brother's body. Sammy was gone.

_"Sam!"_

_"Dean"_

He watched as that guy stabbed a knife into his little brother's back.

_"Sam look out! No! Sam!"_

A tear fell from Dean's eye as he relived the memory.

"You know, when we were little, you couldn't been more than 5, you just started asking questions. How come we didn't have a mom? Why do we always have to move around? Where'd Dad go when he'd take off for days at a time? I remember I begged you, "Quit asking, Sammy. Man, you don't want to know." Dean chuckled softly. "I just wanted you to be a kid...just for a little while longer. I always tried to protect you...keep you safe...Dad didn't even need to tell me. It was just always my responsibility, you know? It's like I had one job... I had one job... Dean's voice began to break. "And I screwed it up. I blew it. And for that, I'm sorry. Dean continued as he wiped away tears. "I guess that's what I do. I let down the people I love. I let Dad down. And now I guess I'm just supposed to let you down, too. How can I? How am I supposed to live with that? What am I supposed to do? Sammy. God. What am I supposed to do? Dean asked.

Dean inhaled sharply. "What am I supposed to do?!" He angrily shouted as he kicked over a chair.

---------

Dean charged out of the room, pulling on his coat as he went. He knew exactly what he was supposed to do. Dad did it for him.

As Dean was about to enter his car, there was a blinding flash of light.

Dean blinked repeatedly trying to clear his vision. His vision clear Dean looked up, straight at a tall figure.

The man stepped toward Dean, at the same time Dean backed away.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean shot.

"I am Castiel. I am an angel of the Lord." The figure, Castiel, responded.

"Uhuh, I don't have time for this bullshit." Dean said as he started for the impala.

"I know what your about to do." Castiel said, stopping Dean in his tracks. "Believe me Dean, it is not the way."

"You don't know anything." Dean replied.

'I know that you are about to go to the crossroads, summon the demon, and trade your life for your bother's." Castiel explained.

Dean stopped and stared at the man claiming to be an angel. How did he know that?

"How could you possibly know that?" Dean asked.

Castiel responded. "I told you, I'm-"

"Right, your an angel." Dean interrupted. "Why should I believe a thing you say?" Dean asked.

"I'll show you."

Before Dean had time to think, Castiel was upon him. He placed his hand on dean's forehead, and Dean was consumed by images.

Dean saw himself make a deal. He saw his death, and resurection. He saw Castiel and some demon bitch named Ruby. Then He saw Sam. He saw his little brother. Killing with his mind, drinking demon blood, falling further into the black. _"If you walk out that door, don't you ever come back!"_

Castiel broke off the connection. Dean stumbled back, his eyes wide.

"That, what was that?!" Dean exclaimed.

"That is what will come to be, Dean. You will die, and your brother will become a monster. The apocalypse will come, Lucifer will rise." Castiel solemnly explained.

Dean was shocked. How could any of it happen? Would Sam really become that? he didn'teven recognize his brother in those images.

"You know what to do Dean." Castiel said as he turned and disappeared.

Dean stood there for a few minutes. Thinking about waht he saw, what will come to be, and of course about his brother.

---------

Dean slowly walked back into the room where his brother's corpse still lay. Seeing his brother quickly brought tears to Dean's eyes.

Dean sank back into the chair he previously occupied next to his brother''s body.

"I'm sorry Sammy. It was my job to take care of you, and I didn't. I let you down!"

Dean hung his head and let himself succumb to the tears. He couldn't save his little brother.

--------

Dean lost track of hoe long he stayed there next to his brother. He cried and he reminisced, but now he had to get back to work. There was still evil out there and he wasn;t going to let it win. He wasn't going to let that guy get away with killing his brother, and yellow-eyes would pay for what he ddi to Dean's family.

Dean watched from a distance as the last flames died down, leaving nothing left of his brother. He quickly climbed into the impala. His first stop would be Bobby's, then they would fin yellow-eyes.

He would stop him, and the other big bad that would come after him, and he would prevent the apocolypse.

He would do it for Sammy.


End file.
